


Champagne and Chandeliers.

by Axeman



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeman/pseuds/Axeman
Summary: INTERACTIVE STORY.Your boyfriend Jacob Frye is incredibly frustrating. It's Christmas time and he is being suspicious about the present he is going to give you. A special night out turns into a happy ending for you both, in more than one way...WARNING: SMUT





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentrunner/gifts).



> Interactive story! There are some gifs, a few songs and a pic linked throughout to help give a submersive experience.
> 
> I loved the idea of the Alhambra being a club in modern times.
> 
> I suggest listening to the songs to help set the scene.
> 
> Also, the 1920s/electronic music referred to is called "Electro swing".
> 
> Obviously there are some sexy time gifs in here, can I just say, I think I got lucky finding a gif with a dick that made me think of Jacob. *drools*

“Jacob! I’m home!” You called, the door swinging shut with a slam as you pushed it closed with your foot behind you. “Now will you tell me what’s going on?” You yelled into the silence, hoping your boyfriend would respond.

Mysteries mysteries mysteries. That was all you had gotten from him for weeks now since he had told you he was giving you your Christmas present early. Minimal information had been given in the following weeks, except the instructions for you to be home early from work on the designated Friday he would tell you. And here you were. Excited and also slightly frustrated.

Jacob. Boisterous, yes. Enthusiastic, yes. Unashamed, yes. But tight lipped? Never. And that was what made you all the more intrigued for what your present was. You had tried everything. At first, you had thought he would tell you, seeing as he loved to share his great ideas but he showed an impressive amount of self control. Soon your patience started wearing thin along with your sweet smiles and puppy dog eyes and you resorted to other tactics. Putting on a subtle show as you made sure to get dressed in front of him in the mornings, sliding a hand down the inside of his thigh while sitting on the couch watching tv together without following through. Heated goodnight kisses that ended in groans from him as you declared you were too tired and rolled over to sleep. All to try and wear him down. But he wouldn’t budge. 

As you turned from taking off your coat your attention was caught by movement at the top of the staircase. Jacob had appeared and he stood there with a smug grin on his face. 

“Excited for your present, Love?” He almost sang as he watched your eyes narrow as you scowled up at him.

“Maybe if I knew something about it I would be.” You huffed as you walked up the stairs to push past him. Trying to hide a smile, you failed as he grabbed your shoulders and slowly pulled you into a hug. “Nope!” You sniffed, as you turned your face away from his as he leant in for a kiss. 

“Aw, c’mon Love.” He teased, attempting to kiss your lips again. But you continued to play, dodging his kisses as you giggled. “Part of your present is in the bedroom” He whispered in your ear, to be met with a squeal of excitement as you shot out of his arms and ran into your shared bedroom.

Following you with a laugh, Jacob entered the room to find coloured tissue paper and ribbon thrown in disarray. Coming up behind you, he slipped his arms around your waist and rested his head on your shoulder as you held a [beautiful dress](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=125145656) up to the light.

“Jacob it’s beautiful!” You exclaimed, as you turned it over in your hands before slipping out of Jacob’s grip to stand in front of the bedroom mirror. Holding it against yourself you admired the black dress decorated with gold trimmings across the neckline, top of the chest and waist. It was sleeveless and the length came to just above the knees. Classy, but also a little cheeky. Trust Jacob.

“So did you get me home early from work just to see me try on a new dress?” You spoke into the mirror as you watched the skirt swish around you as you swayed. 

“Of course not” He replied as he turned you around. Hands on your shoulders, he stared seriously into your eyes to make sure he had your attention. “Now, I need you to get ready to go out. Hair, make up… the whole deal.” At those last words his eyes lowered to settle on your chest as he licked his lips. “Now go get cleaned up.” He finished. Before you could respond he had steered you towards the bathroom with a small push and a smack to your backside that made you jump and give a squeak of surprise.

Running off into the bathroom, you flushed with excitement at what was happening and set to work freshening up in preparation for whatever else Jacob had in store.

By the time you entered the bedroom after finishing your make up and hair, you noticed Jacob had disappeared. Shrugging, you slipped into your underwear and the dress, then sat on the side of the bed to lean down to put your shoes on. A soft touch down your exposed back made you jump.

"Jacob!" You gasped, startled. "And where have you been?" You asked suspiciously, standing to face him. Met with a sly smile, you rolled your eyes, turning your back to him. "Yes, yes, I know. Can't tell me yet. Help zip me up pretty please?"

Exhaling a breathy laugh, Jacob stepped to your back, slowly pulling the zipper up as he laid light kisses across the back of your neck and shoulders. His hands rested on your shoulders and as your head lolled to the side, they slowly descended. Your stomach started to flutter as he continued his slow seduction. His hands moving down your arms, your waist, your hips...

“Uh uh uh,” you tutted as Jacob’s hand descended down the small of your back to your ass to grip the fabric of the skirt and start moving it upwards. Walking towards the bedroom door, you stalked confidently in your glittering gold heels, knowing his eyes were glued to your exiting form. Without turning to look at him, you made sure to flick the back of your skirt up to flash him one of your ass cheeks, bare with the hint of black lace from the thong you were wearing. “Don’t want to be unwrapping your present too early.”

Jacob’s breathe caught in his throat at your sudden reveal before he let out a throaty chuckle. Quickening, he grabbed your hand and pulled you along, down the stairs as you both laughed, to escort you out the front door to the awaiting car and chauffeur.

Driving through the heavy London traffic, it wasn't long before the car pulled up to the curb. Opening the car door for you, Jacob smiled at the look of awe on your face as you gazed up at the large ornate building. A red carpet ran from the curb side to the large front doors on the building. Many stories high, the whole place seem to emanate with a gold glow in the dusk light. People dressed in fine clothes for a night out were socialising in pairs or small groups around the grounds as women and men dressed in their best black and white formal wear ushered and welcomed people.

"Welcome to the Alhambra," you vaguely heard someone say. What was going on? Fancy clothes? A private car and chauffeur? A fancy building and Jacob acting like a gentleman? Of course he was always a gentleman in his own way, but never in your life would you think you would see him acting the part of a suave man, decked out in a tailored suit and tie. Definitely not the man you had fallen in love with. But definitely something you could get used to. Jacob took your hand in the crook of his arm and led you down the red carpet to the doors, your head still swivelling to take in all the detail.

"Jacob... it's so... fancy!" You whispered to him, wide-eyed as you gripped his arm tighter in excitement.

"Not too fancy I hope," he chuckled, squeezing your hand resting on his arm as he nodded at the doorman. Entering into the large foyer, you gazed up to see gold trimmings and chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, casting a glimmer on the shining bannisters of stairs flanking either end of the enormous room. Guests continued to mingle with glasses of champagne and soft laughter aplenty in the relaxed atmosphere. Muffled music could be heard and on occasion, it sounded loud and clear as a large double door was opened by a doorman to admit patrons further into the building.

"I... I don't know! Since when do we come to places like this?" You whispered fiercely, excitement showing in your voice. "We go clubbing Friday nights, not out for champagne under chandeliers!" 

"Trust me Love, you're going to love tonight. I've got it all pla-"

"Jacob! Darling! How are you?"

Jacob was distracted and your attention was drawn away from the high, ornate ceilings at the mention of Jacob's name. Your eyes fell on a wiry looking gentleman walking towards you both with his arms open wide and a large smile on his face. Dressed in a suit and waistcoat, he looked to be in his fifties. His eyes fell on you and he paused, his hands clasping in delight.

"And this must be your lovely lady you were telling me about!" The man exclaimed. Extending his hand, he delicately brought your hand to his mouth, brushing the backs of your fingers with his lips.

"Charmed," you spoke politely, inclining your head as you looked quizzically at Jacob. Jacob seemed to turn into his usual self as he pulled you in close to his side, an arm around your shoulders, his chest puffing up with pride.

"Indeed she is," he grinned. Turning to you he spoke: "This is Roth, the proprietor of this establishment." 

At Jacob's words, the thin gentleman swept an elaborate bow. "Welcome to the Alhambra, my dear! I hope you enjoy this special night of nights." Eyeing Jacob as he straightened, you felt as if a secret meaning was passed between the two of them. More surprises it seemed. "Please, enjoy your dining experience. And the entertainment that is to come." His final words spoken dramatically, you hid a giggle and smile behind your hand, as he bowed deeply again in close. 

Walking across the plush carpet, the doorman bowed and opened the large doors. Music sounded loudly as the wooden doors opened to frame a sliver of the wonders laying beyond. Smoke curled around your legs as you stepped into what seemed another world. If you thought the foyer was enormous, this room was gigantic. The ceiling was so high that it disappeared into darkness, making the chandeliers strung from it appear to be suspended in air. The softly lit theatre hall - because that is what it was you had decided, surrounded about by balconies and alcoves as it was- was subtly designed to draw your attention to the stage upon which a band played. The music was upbeat and lively but unlike anything you had heard before. Reminiscent of swing music of the 1920s, people danced energetically as the trumpets blared and mixed with an electronic beat. Two singers, a male and female, sang dramatically, smiling and winking at people on occasion. The lady dressed in a glittery dress with a feather stuck in her curled hair, and the gentlemen dressed in coattails and spats, twirled on stage adding to the glitz and glamour of the evening.

Unable to contain it, you squealed and bounced on the spot, gripping Jacob's arm tightly in excitement.

"I take it you like it?" He asked as he led you to an alcove slightly off from the dancefloor. It afforded an unobstructed view of the dancefloor and the stage, promising of privacy if wished for with deep red coloured curtains draped either side. Wide, plush bench seats circled against the wall and in the centre, a table for two was set for dinner. Sitting on the chair Jacob offered you, you let out another excited sound, glad that the loud music drowned out your undignified behaviour.

"Like it? I _love_ it!" 

Obviously pleased with your response, Jacob leant down to plant a firm kiss on your cheek before moving to sit across from you. Exhaling a deep breath, he seemed to relax slightly before pausing, tilting his head, listening.

"What is it?" You asked curiously. A few seconds passed before he spoke.

"Ah yes," he replied, a smile slowly forming across his face. "They're playing my song."

His song? Not sure what he was talking about, you paused also and focused on the lyrics of [the song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYd7Ykb3-aw)

_Let's face it, let's face it._  
_Come to terms and embrace it..._  
_I'm cute. Yes, I'm cute._

With a huff of a laugh you rolled your eyes at him. The cheeky man. Always full of confidence. Smiling widely at each other you laughed and turned to the menus to make plans for dinner.

Dinner was a leisurely affair full of laughter, talk and entertainment as you watched the dancers spin and move. As time continued, lost in the glasses of champagne consumed, you found yourself feeling a little giddy and extremely elated at your situation. You felt so lucky to be sitting across from a handsome man you could call your boyfriend. As you watched him animatedly recount a story, your mind zoned out. You smiled as you watched how the corners of his eyes crinkled in laughter and his lopsided grin automatically made your smile broaden. And his eyes. Oh how you could get lost in them for days. You stared unashamedly at him, your eyes drifting to his mouth and the devilish thoughts of what it could do. It took you a few seconds to realise that his mouth had stopped moving.

Snapping out of your reverie, you noticed you were breathing heavily and leaning over the table towards him so much that you were giving Jacob a fantastic view of your cleavage. Jacob swallowed, and you noticed that his eyes were resting on your chest unashamedly.

"Everything alright Love?" he asked in a low voice, speaking to your cleavage.

Your reflexes slightly dulled by intoxication, you didn't sit up as you normally would to fake indignation and to tease him. Instead you stayed where you were, biting your lip as you lightly traced your fingertips along the top of your chest.

"Amazing." A dramatic sigh escaped your lips, "And you?"

"Splendid." Came the short reply, Jacob's hungry eyes now following your moving fingers. You noticed that he shifted slightly in his seat trying to get comfortable. The corner of your mouth lifted in a smile, a smile that Jacob caught. You loved what you could do to this man. Challenging and teasing him. And he loved it too.

The trance was suddenly broken as the music ceased and Roth's magnified voice cut through the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He drawled. "I hope you have enjoyed the first part of this evening!" A loud round of cheering was the reply. "Now please, let us not end this just yet! Because where would the fun be in that?" With a throaty laugh, Roth was plunged into darkness, along with the rest of the hall. Your eyes roamed the dark waiting for what was to come. 

You felt a soft touch on your hand and someone standing close to you. Withdrawing slightly with surprise, you realised it was Jacob next to you, drawing you to your feet and pulling you close. You wrapped your arms around his neck, your eyes closing as you breathed in his intoxicating scent, noting that he had removed his jacket and tie. The throbbing beat of [club music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KvAPq9Rphc) filled the air and you felt your arousal heighten.

"C'mon." Jacob murmured in your ear after pulling himself away from your neck where he was planting soft kisses. Slowly, he detached himself from your arms and pulled you to the dance floor.

You and Jacob had been clubbing plenty of times before, it often being a favourite outing for the two of you. But tonight, this seemed different. Maybe it was the special evening planned, the thrill of it being the beginning of the weekend, or all the attention Jacob was lavishing on you, but you felt incredibly lucky. And that luck was making you brazen.

Dancing to the music, you let Jacob turn you in his arms and move around the now overly crowded dancefloor. Where did all the people come from? You didn't know and you didn't care. Surrounded by bodies in the coloured haze and lights, all that mattered was the hot, hard body pressed against yours. With your back pressed to his, you moved your hips, grinding your ass against the front of Jacob's pants. The thickness in his pants hardened as you continued to move and you felt him grip your hips in his large hands tightly, helping you move against him. His hot breath on your neck, you smiled and let your hands wander, trying to touch as much of him as possible. As the beat gained momentum, your bodies seemed to pulse and your senses seemed drowned out by the need you felt for each other.

You found yourself turned in his arms, your mouths quickly finding each other. Moaning as your eyes fell closed, you felt his tongue invade your mouth and you were sure arousal flooded your panties at the action. Gripping the base of your neck with a hand, Jacob held you in place as he dominated your mouth with deep, slow, kisses. You felt like you were drowning in him and your sweet moans told him you didn't want to be saved.

Somehow you found the strength to pull away, gasping for air. Grabbing his hand, you led him through the crowds back to your private alcove. Stepping inside and turning to face him, you found Jacob with the same hungry expression on his face as you had. Turning, he pulled the curtains closed to offer you some privacy. Shadowy figures and hazy spots of light could still be seen through the fabric barrier, but you were certain it was meant more as a subtle hint for the occupants of the small area to be left alone. Moving close behind him, you pressed yourself hard against him, arms encircling his middle then moving quickly down to sneak below his belt and edge of his pants. Before you could claim your prize, Jacob whirled around and you found yourself in his grip. Giving him a challenging look, his restraint snapped and with a snarl he had you on your front, on the lounge before you realised what had happened. 

Breathless, you felt his body loom over you and his hands start making quick work of unzipping your dress. Relaxing, you felt shivers move down your arms and torso in the wake of his wandering hands. Soon, his mouth followed, sucking marks into your skin and making your hips buck with light nips of his teeth. Pushing up from underneath him, you stood, letting your dress fall to the ground. Sitting on the edge and waiting for your next move, you felt powerful standing in front of him in nothing but your heels, and lingerie. Moving to stand between his legs, you softly gripped either side of his head and pulled him forwards until he was on his knees looking up at you. Biting your lip you looked down into his heated eyes and watched as he bared his teeth. Your breath hitching in anticipation, you watched as he used his teeth to pull your underwear down your thighs, keeping eye contact with you the entire time.

 _Holy fuck._ You thought as your black lace thong dropped to your knees, body shivering in anticipation and arousal. 

His eyes now on your pussy, plump with arousal, Jacob did not hesitate to move. [An open mouthed lick](https://68.media.tumblr.com/6568a103adbd27ea68ae035cf068a4a2/tumblr_o7g3b3t9SA1ugcivbo1_500.gif) to your slit ended in a kiss that enveloped your clit. A loud moan escaped your mouth as your eyes fluttered closed and your head fell back at the feeling, one of your hands leaving Jacob's head to clamp across your mouth in the hope that you would not attract unwanted attention. Without losing contact, Jacob's attention on your clit grew stronger. Licking and flicking rapidly with his tongue, he panted as he watched you for signs of enjoyment. Feeling the unevenness of his breath on your pussy, your head fell forward to look down to see Jacob eating you out enthusiastically while also palming his hard cock through his pants. Seeing such an erotic sight made you gasp a moan and grip the top of his head, pushing him harder against your cunt. Lost in the moment, you ground your hips against his face as you felt a wave of wetness.

"Come on baby, show me how much you want my pussy." You breathed, watching and feeling him react to your words. "Does it make you hard, baby? Watching me pleasure myself on your tongue?" The hand covering your mouth had made its way to your chest, pushed your bra partially down and was now gripping a breast. "Do you like my pussy? Do you like how it tastes? You want my cum don't you? You want my cum all over that pretty mouth of yours don't you?" Jacob let out a groan that vibrated through your clit, sending you closer to the edge of climax.

His hands shot to your ass and pulled you as close as you could get, his mouth now trying to devour as much of your pussy as he could. Your legs started to shake and you felt yourself buck uncontrollably into his face as your orgasm approached.

"That's it Jacob, show me. Show me how much you love my pussy." You managed to gasp out, your last words dissolving into a cry as you came hard, thighs squeezing down on Jacob's head. 

Holding you in place, Jacob pushed his tongue into your folds in powerful, deep strokes that elicited cries from you. His own moans barely heard above the [sound of the music.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LS4jOuOqhQw) Rising from his knees, he pulled your bra off your body with no resistance from you, still momentarily weak from orgasmic bliss. Gripping your breasts, he [hungrily sucked](https://68.media.tumblr.com/00f58d152ee42f28873cdae53da2f8ee/tumblr_o62xclwSyz1thwn9eo1_500.gif) and nibbled on them, enjoying the feel of the voluptuous mounds filling his mouth. 

Moaning again at the pleasure, you allowed him a few moments before pulling him up to kiss him fiercely. Gripping the backs of your arms, Jacob turned you before lowering you onto your back, lips and teeth violently attacking your neck, marking you as his. Finally releasing you, he stood at your feet and watched you lying there exposed as he started to undress. Hurriedly taking off his clothes, he watched distractedly as you lifted your legs in the air and spread them lewdly to show him your glistening pussy. Forming a V shape with your fingers, you rubbed along your pussy lips on either side of your clit, the movement forcing some of your cream to dribble out of your hole. Now naked, Jacob quickly slicked his throbbing cock with some spit before gripping your legs and forcing them up further, folding you in half. Hand shaking, he gripped his cock and smacked it against your pussy, the large head of it hitting your clit. Jerking at the sudden action, your hands clawed at the soft cushions you lay upon. Rubbing the head of his cock across your clit and down your slit in slow motions, Jacob's brow furrowed and he made small sounds of content as he watched both his cock and your pussy twitch at the contact. 

This is what he loved. This is what he craved. Complete unison. Your bodies in sync with each other. 

As much as he loved foreplay and reducing you to a complete hot mess beneath him, he wanted more. And he was about to get it.

Sliding his slick cock down your heated centre one more time, he [slowly started to push](https://68.media.tumblr.com/310059728519772303ace5aff5a824fc/tumblr_o8exu7WNco1qhyyywo1_400.gif) into your tight hole. Your breath stuttering, your eyes grew wide and you bit your lip before another steady push had your head falling back. His delicious cock continued to push in, stretching you open with it's width. You both loved the feeling of that first coupling every time you had sex, your tight cunt stretching to accommodate his thickness as if it were the first time. A groan escaped Jacob's mouth as he finished pushing in and you felt his thighs touch your ass.

 _Too much_. You thought, _He's too much._ But that was typical Jacob. Full on, over the top and at times "too much". But that is exactly how you liked him. You had had a taste of Jacob as he was and since then you were hooked. He may be too much, but you could never get enough.

"More!" You gasped, as Jacob slowly started to move. Intoxicated with alcohol and high on each other, you both new this would not be a slow, leisurely affair. Again, that wasn't Jacob's style. But then again, it wasn't yours either. Leaning down, Jacob captured your mouth in a messy kiss as he withdrew, only to slam his dick back in. Your pussy clenching in pleasure, you covered your mouth with your hands as you squealed, only to have them snatched away by Jacob.

"Let them hear." He growled, thrusting forcefully making your tits bounce back and forth. "I want them to know." To drive the point home, he withdrew almost completely then swiftly entered your pussy again, using his weight to bare down on you and force the head of his cock to the entrance of your womb. Crying out in pleasure, your voice rose in ecstasy as filth poured from his mouth. "Such a pretty little cunt. So tight and needy for me. My big cock makes you wet doesn't it Love?" 

Lost for words, your cunt responded when your mouth couldn't.

"I can tell you love it. You love it when I fuck you like this don't you? You love the feel of my fat cock inside you."

Unable to control yourself, your body trembled and your cunt squeezed as an orgasm crashed over you at his words. You twitched and jerked as wave after powerful wave ripped through your body. With a roar, Jacob pulled himself from your body and gripped the base of his cock, squeezing tightly.

"Fuck!" He swore, more to himself than to you. Quickly, he was upon you again. "I'm not done with you yet," he declared as he dragged your body across the lounge and flipped you on your front. 

Suddenly feeling playful, you half-heartedly got to your hands and knees and tried to crawl away from him. Growling, he was on you dragging you back down and pushing your legs together. Straddling the backs of your thighs, he gripped your ass cheeks and pulled them apart for a view of your holes. Moaning, you pushed your ass in the air, asking for more. More than willing to give, Jacob lined his cock back up with your slick cunt and [pushed in,](https://68.media.tumblr.com/a15f9927c798cf5de8377b6627022f61/tumblr_n2w37gn4Ac1srpb3po1_400.gif) eliciting a moan from you and a groan from him. 

Ready to reach his end, Jacob started fucking you roughly, his large hands holding your ass cheeks open to view your swollen pussy swallow his cock repeatedly as he ploughed into you. Your moans started to pitch again as you felt every stroke of his cock inside you, the veins and ridges of his cock stroking your insides in added pleasure. Squeezing your muscles made Jacob falter for a split second before with a growl he quickened his speed.

"You can't wait can you? So greedy for my cum aren't you? Your cunt squeezing me for more." Each word was accented with a rough push of his hips, forcing the breath from your lungs. "You love my hot seed filling your tiny cunt until you can't take it any more." What breath you did have, caught in your throat at his words as your hands scrambled for purchase. 

The mouth on this man. Never ceased to amaze you. He certainly knew how to use it.

Hips starting to falter, Jacob slammed into you, making you cry out with each thrust. Groaning loudly, his orgasm exploded, shooting hot cum straight into your womb. Hips stuttering, he continued to thrust deeply as your overstimulated pussy pulsed and clenched around him, drawing his pleasure out. Moaning and thrusting back to impale yourself as much as you could on him, you felt streams of his cum continue to fill you. 

Finally, with a sigh Jacob pulled his softening and leaking cock from your body.

"Fuck, you look so good like this." He said, running a hand across your ass cheeks as he watched his seed leak from your pussy. Answering him with a soft moan and a content smile, you slowly pushed up to kneel facing him.

"Fuck, you look so good like this." You copied, leaning in for a kiss as you reached down to stroke his semi-hard cock.

Groaning into the kiss, Jacob suddenly pulled away.

"Wait, I forgot!" He exclaimed, leaning down to rummage through his clothing on the floor. 

Watching him warily, you watched as he sat back up, a pink tinge in his cheeks, holding a small box in hand. 

"Marry me! I mean, will you marry me?" He demanded, before correcting himself.

You sat there frozen, staring at him. Marry him? The question ran through your mind without sinking in. You were in shock. Marry Jacob, your maddeningly amazing boyfriend? The man who made you incredibly happy and loved you intensely? You sat there staring at him for only a few seconds but to him, it felt like eternity.

"Uh..." He uttered, for once, unsure of what to say.

Snapping out of your trance you looked at the man sitting naked in front of you, hair in shambles, sweat glistening on his chest and a pink tinge in his cheeks, still slightly breathless from your intercourse. Would you marry him?

And you knew. 

Suddenly launching yourself at him, you caught him off guard as you wrapped your arms around his neck, his arms automatically coming up to encircle you.

"Marry you? Of course! Yes yes yes!" You declared as you smothered him in kisses.

Grinning like a fool, Jacob captured your mouth in a kiss. This kiss so different to the ones shared not too long ago. Full of sweetness and all the love he could couldn't put into words, he kissed you hard as he pulled you down, now with another reason to celebrate.


End file.
